


【Thesewt】Movement

by Butterberg



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterberg/pseuds/Butterberg
Summary: 少年思春期 / 躲在父母隔壁偷偷初夜体验的小情侣NC-17戳雷点麻烦不要点开





	【Thesewt】Movement

　　纽特觉得自己已经把情绪隐藏得很好，没有把自己因为忒修斯从魔法部回家时而产生的激动表现得太过明显。穿着白色衬衫和背带裤的男孩坐在角落里盯着鞋尖，视线却又不自觉偷偷望着他正被家人包围住的哥哥——忒修斯挂着笑容却也掩饰不住疲惫，像是注意到纽特的视线将头转向角落里。  
　　  
　　心跳漏了一拍，纽特抢先一步移开了视线，那就像是自己偷偷做了坏事被人发现后的惊慌失措。纽特告诉自己应该克制矜持，却又希望人们能快些从忒修斯身边离开，留出属于自己和哥哥的单独相处时间。  
　　  
　　所有的一切都被忒修斯看在眼里，从回到家的第一秒他就注意到了他的弟弟正坐在角落里发着呆，纤瘦的少年顶着一头未经打击的乱蓬蓬褐色卷发，穿着去年圣诞节买的那套精致贴身的背带短裤，赤裸着的纤细小腿晃来晃去。忒修斯不自觉地嘴角上扬，纽特还是他记忆中的模样，他已经迫不及待想要把礼物带给纽特。  
　　  
　　纽特没有像前些年一样冲上来给自己一个拥抱抓着自己问东问西，忒修斯多少有些失望，他想是不是父母又给纽特施加了压力。他明白纽特天性不愿被束缚，而父母时常用他来教育纽特，那让他们之间产生隔阂，而纽特回到霍格沃茨，自己成为傲罗后他们又有那么久的空窗期没有交流。  
　　  
　　但这份担心没能持续多久，忒修斯注意到了来自纽特的视线，带着试探却没有敌意，忒修斯明白自己所有的担心都是多余。  
　　  
　　直到晚餐时忒修斯才和纽特说上话，趁着父母离开的间隙忒修斯问纽特：“这几个月在霍格沃茨的生活还好吗，有找到能说上话的朋友吗？”  
　　  
　　纽特点点头，抬起头偷偷望了一眼忒修斯又迅速移开视线，他不太明白几个小时前内心的悸动为什么逐渐消失。忒修斯在桌下握住了纽特的手，温度通过交触的指尖传递，纽特不自觉地睁大了眼睛，心跳加速，任由忒修斯握住他的手。  
　　  
　　“……今晚我来找你。”忒修斯赶在父母回来前留下一句承诺又起身走向书房，走到门口时冲着纽特眨了眨眼，卷发男孩瞬间又低下了头，餐厅昏暗灯光下看不真切，但忒修斯感觉到纽特已经羞红了脸，他用手指遮住口鼻想不让人发现，却只吧自己暴露得更加明显。  
　　  
　　入夜后纽特躺在床上盯着分针走过一圈又一圈，直到窗外所有的灯光都已经消失，走廊上没有声响，他把视线移向任然紧闭的房门——门突然被人推开，纽特瞪大眼睛看到抬着烛台的忒修斯站在门口。  
　　  
　　尚未完全干透的头发正向下滴着水珠，忒修斯伸出手把额前的碎发都理到耳后，轻手轻脚走进房间坐到了纽特的床边。  
　　  
　　忒修斯将烛台放在床头柜上，又俯下身亲吻纽特的额头，低声开口问到：“我可以上床吗？”  
　　  
　　纽特没有理由拒绝，单人床不大，但他还是为忒修斯留出了空位。他记得自己五六岁时忒修斯也会每晚陪他躺在床上，他甚至还能清楚里的忒修斯给自己讲述的每一个童话故事，不切实际的幻想和关于魔法世界的一切。  
　　  
　　不大的单人床上忒修斯单手枕在脑后，一只手将纽特圈在怀里，身体已经张开的少年任然纤细。伸出手揽住了纽特的腰，男孩把头埋在忒修斯胸前低声埋怨，却没有多加挣扎。怀里的纽特变成了温顺的小动物，忒修斯感觉到纽特的卷发扫过自己的下巴带来的柔软触觉。  
　　  
　　赤裸的趾尖相触传递着电流，纽特无处安放的手抵在了忒修斯的胸口，那没能拉开两人之间的距离，他们的双腿交叠在一起。纽特不太明白现在是怎样的状态，也预想不出今晚还会发生什么，但如果保持这样的状态也许他会彻夜难眠。  
　　  
　　“……忒修斯，”纽特压低了声音开口，却又一时语塞：“……我最近……发现了一种新的神奇动物——”

　　他抬起头，透过没有遮牢的床帘投进房间的月光照亮了忒修斯的脸，那双迷人眼睛里带着笑意正紧盯着纽特。只用花上一秒，纽特觉得自己忘记了原本的说辞，像是受到蛊惑一样向前凑去，潜意识里他想要亲吻兄长的嘴唇，理性却在最后时刻组织了他。  
　　  
　　忒修斯察觉到了纽特的想法，他知道自己不善言辞也从不外露情感的弟弟现在内心的冲动——忒修斯主动吻上了纽特的嘴唇，柔软的唇瓣带有翻翻的草药味，忒修斯的舌尖在纽特唇角试探，没有拒绝的信号便朝着深处探入。  
　　  
　　情至深处纽特抓住忒修斯的上衣衣襟，在兄长掠夺式的亲吻里他没办法保持清醒的大脑，青春期的性幻想不自觉地涌上脑海。他喘不上气，像溺水的人抓住最后的救命稻草依附于他的兄长。  
　  
　　先有了生理反应的是纽特，青涩少年未经历过太多情事，稍加挑逗边会产生欲念。察觉到异常的纽特主动推开了忒修斯，手腕却被抓住挣扎不开，他说着让忒修斯快松手的话却得不到回应，几番挣扎之间性器又抬了头。  
　　  
　　忒修斯笑着说这并不是什么丢人的事，从床上坐起用闲下来的手隔着布料握住了纽特的性器，自上而下观察着自己羞红了面颊正紧闭着双眼的弟弟。  
　　  
　　他明白纽特在担心什么，斯卡曼德夫妇都住在隔壁，任何一点响动都有可能吵醒他们熟睡中的父母。到时候他们需要解释的可远远不止为什么半夜兄弟两人还睡在一张床上那么简单，纽特还没有做好向所有人解释这份悖德感情的准备。  
　　  
　　“这没什么，我们只要小声一些，就像我们上个暑假做的那样。”忒修斯开口安抚纽特，语句里的安慰倒像是另一层羞辱的催化剂，被忒修斯握在手里的性器又硬了几分，他感觉到纽特的身体正在颤抖，源于恐惧或是快感。  
　　  
　　少年有些恼怒于兄长的得寸进尺，抬起眼在一片黑暗中望着忒修斯还满含笑意的眼睛，却又无法产生怒气。他习惯性地夹紧双腿，忒修斯只是稍微用力又将膝盖分开，又轻松将他的睡裤和内裤褪到了膝盖处。  
　　  
　　纽特羞耻快要掉眼泪，他伸出手，捂住自己的眼睛不愿让自己看到这副羞耻的场面——大敞的双腿和正往外冒着液体的性器，上下撸动的双手总是能够精准把握住他的敏感点，指尖划过会阴和囊袋堵在出口，本就没有几次自渎经验的男孩轻松发泄在了兄长的掌心里。  
　　  
　　高潮时纽特差点惊呼出声却又紧紧咬住下唇，他只觉得淫靡的水声刺耳，随时可能被发现的羞耻带来的快感体验总是翻倍。  
　　  
　　“我们只需要再小声些，别让隔壁听见就好。”忒修斯说出口的话让纽特更感觉到羞耻，却明白无论怎样欲望也需要发泄，便点点头顺从于忒修斯。  
　　  
　　黑暗之中纽特迷迷糊糊地感觉自己的性器正被温暖的空间包裹，那所带来的快感难以言喻，却远远超过平日里一个人躲在被子里的自慰。有什么正在吮吸他的性器，几次过后舌尖舔舐着他的敏感点。  
　　  
　　纽特终于明白此时此刻正在发生什么，他压低声音说着拒绝忒修斯的话语，却又忍不住沉溺于欲海。忒修斯抓住他纤瘦的脚踝不让他乱动伤到自己，注意着趾尖一次次因为快感蜷缩又松开。言语也许具有迷惑性，但身体永远不会撒谎。  
　　  
　　性器在口腔里反复抽插，少年很快边射在了兄长的口腔里，余光看到白色液体全被脱下后纽特觉得自己玷污了忒修斯。那是种没来由的自卑，他的兄长名字来源于希腊神话的神灵，而此时此刻深井嘴里含着他的肮脏液体，那糟糕的感觉纽特不愿再体验第二次。  
　　  
　　忒修斯像是察觉到了纽特的想法，低下头亲吻男孩的额头让他不必担心。但两次发泄后纽特蜷缩起身体已经微微发抖，再次开口话语里带着抽泣——他又注意到忒修斯的手探向了他的身后，指尖抚摸上他未经开发的穴口。  
　　  
　　“……不，不要。”拒绝只是徒劳，平日里温柔的兄长现在变得强势，第一根手指在他呼喊的瞬间已经进入了身体。指节没入后的异物感让纽特感到恐惧，到来源于忒修斯另一只手的触碰让他放松了紧绷的神经尽可能地放松自己的身体。  
　　  
　　纽特嗫嚅着抽泣，他握紧拳头放在嘴边不让自己因为疼痛呼出声。忒修斯念出魔咒来润滑后穴，借着润滑剂的作用把第二根手指也插入了纽特的身体，紧闭的穴口只用两根手指就能撑起褶皱，每一次抽插触碰逐渐变味，由一味的疼痛逐渐转变为享受。  
　　  
　　又恢复到起初躺在床上的状态，双腿敞开的纽特因为每一次忒修斯的开拓而不自觉地挺腰，穴口收缩将指尖吞向更深的地方。他逐渐感觉不到自己身处的环境，夜色和欲望将他笼罩，直到忒修斯又一次提醒纽特小声些，别在凌晨三点吵醒隔壁还在熟睡的父母。  
　　  
　　咬紧下唇纽特又偷偷睁开眼，忒修斯正看着他，目光里所带有的柔情让他快要分辨不出虚幻与真实。分不清自己身后已经进入了多少根手指，每一次手指的进入已经带来了不可描述的快感。  
　　  
　　忒修斯突然伸出手握住了纽特的手指，引导他将手当到自己的身后，拔出了自己的手指，一瞬间的空虚让纽特茫然地望着忒修斯。  
　　  
　　“你为什么不自己试试呢？”  
　　  
　　纽特感觉羞耻，但得不到释放的欲望更折磨神经，他颤抖的指尖抚摸上了赤裸的臀瓣，指尖在穴口打转却迟迟没有办法下定决心彻底插入。忒修斯的手覆上了纽特的手背，指尖交缠一起进入了纽特的身体。  
　　  
　　纽特急促地喘息想要平复内心的躁动，已经到达深处的指尖划过敏感点，初体验让他眩晕。记不清他们花了多长时间来完成扩张，等到纽特双腿岔开坐在忒修斯腿上被进入的时候已经神志不清，没有精力再去理会是否会自己没有克制吵醒父母。  
　　  
　　他不明白为什么忒修斯仍有体力反复变换姿势，男人的性器远比几根手指粗暴地多。每一次失去平衡的下坠都会让性器没入更多，纽特控制不住因为快感落下的眼泪，下巴搭在忒修斯的肩头喘息。  
　　  
　　忒修斯轻拍着纽特的背安抚少年，他担心今天自己今天是不是做过了头，纽特并不习惯于性爱本身，而自己也没有刻意收敛。也许是长久不见的思念作祟，也可能自己压抑了太久的邪恶欲念全都在此刻爆发——  
　　  
　　在此之前他们只有过几次互相帮助的手淫或是短暂的接吻，从没有如同今夜一样失控。而性爱不止一次，他们从床上做到纽特的衣柜里，纽特的声音染上哭腔，他低声恳求着傲罗兄长放过他，又紧紧抱住忒修斯的脖颈害怕失去平衡。  
　　  
　　房间被弄得一团糟，衣柜里的衣服满屋都是散落的他手稿和书籍，逃到衣柜里的纽特又被分开双腿进入身体，衣柜里散乱的衣物上他们一次次做爱达到高潮。  
　　  
　　想要抓到一个支撑点却无意识地扯下了衣柜里一连串的衣架，发出的声响终于吵醒了隔壁的斯卡曼德夫妇，发出的响声让纽特的神经又一次紧绷，求救似得望向忒修斯。  
　　  
　　他们听见敲门声，斯卡曼德夫人的声音在门外响起。  
　　  
　　“纽特？你还好吗？”  
　　  
　　忒修斯示意即将达到高潮的纽特噤声——  
　　  
　　FIN.  
　　  
行了写不下去了。。


End file.
